Dragonball MA
Dragonball MA (More Action) is a fan-fiction started by Ultra Kuzon/Supreme Bolt but is now being controlled by Ultimate Alien Warrior. Plot It takes place 10 years after the Kid Buu Saga. Dragonball GT don't exist in this story. (SPOILER) Pan is 15 and a Super Saiyan too. Sagas: *King Cold Saga * Android 25 Saga * Froza Saga * Namekian Saga 'King Cold Saga' 'Chapter 1' Goku was training out side on a nice warm day. He was punching, kicking and even hula hooping. Gohan came over with Pan, each in torn up clothes from their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Hey Dad, me and Pan have finished training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber, Pan wants you to show her some moves and how to do the Super Kamehameha" Said Gohan to Goku. "Yeah Grandpa, I wanna be strong like you!" Said Pan. "Okay, but why can't you teach her Gohan?" Asked Goku. "She want's you too" Said Gohan back. "Okay, first you get in a postion and gather your energy like a regular Kamehemeha, but you put more energy into it and more power and force, like this" Said Goku getting in a Kamehameha Position. Goku formed a Super Kamehameha and then shot it rapidly at a mountain nearby, making alot of dust and smoke fly everywhere, destroying the mountain and making a large crater..... "Like that?" Said Goku. "Exactly! Watch me!" Said Pan getting in a Kamehameha position. "Kame-ha-me-Haaa!!!!!" Pan shot the Super Wave at another mountain also leaving a large crater and dust..... "Like that?!" Asked Pan. "Amazing Pan! You got it right on the first try! Nice!" Said Goku and Gohan. "One day that might come to use!" All of a sudden, Trunks flew in, in a large white Spaceship and quickly go out with something to say.... "What is it Trunks" Said Gohan. "Whats up?" "It's an emergency guys! Me and Goten felt a large power over in South City! Do you feel it?" Yelled Trunks. "Uhhh..... (Thinking hard) I do!" Said Goku "Yeah, I feel it to, It isn't that high though, but high enough!" Said Gohan surprised. "We have to get there quickly! Goku, can you use Instant Transmission?" Asked Trunks. "Sure, grab on, you too Pan" Said Goku. The gang grabbed on to Gokus shoulders and Goku dissapeared to South City. The Gang appeared on a mountain outside of South City...... "Is this where?" Asked Goku "Yes it is, Its feels evil" Said Trunks. "Guys! It's King Cold! Remember Goku?!" Yelled Vegeta from looking over a cliff at a giant spaceship with yellow windows and a black top with soldiers around it..... "Vegeta!" Said Goku! "Father!" Yelled Trunks running to Vegeta. "Look, I thought Future Trunks killed him long ago!" Yelled Vegeta "Who is "Future Trunks?" Asked Trunks. "I'll tell you later....." Said Vegeta. "Woah! Looks what he's doing now!" The Gang watches as King Cold opens a underground bunker and enters it with all his guards, it closes and looks like nothing was never there, just a field. The Spaceship elevates into a hole into the ground mad for it to and it closes shut, looking as if nothing was there..... "What was that?!" Said Goku. "Who is King Cold?" Asked Trunks. "He is Friezas Father who came with Frieza here to Earth for his revenge against Goku for defeating him prior. Future Trunks defeated him and Frieza finnaly and quickly 3 years before you were born. And Future Trunks is you Timeline counterpart from the Future who cam to warn us of the Androids" Said Vegeta "Ohhhhh....."Said Trunks. "What are we supposed to do?!, he's more powerful than before!" Said Goku "Well fight him you idiot!, duuhhhhh!" Yelled Vegeta "Okay, We can beat him, I know it!" Said Goku. 'Chapter 2' Previously on Dragonball MA, Goku taught Pan the Super Kamehameha wave, until Trunks came and warned them about King Colds return. The Gang appeared where he was at and noticed he was going in a underground bunker to do unknown things....What will happen? Find out now! "Okay! lets go." Vegeta whispers trying to keep low The Gang then sneak behind the guards and open the door to the bunker. "Woah! Its an entire base down here!" Pan says trying to get a closer look. The gang then walks around a corner to see King Cold sitting on a thrown along with a mysterious body guard next to him. Two scientists the approach him. "Sir'! '''The Clones are almost ready! Although lately they have been giving of high brain waves." One scientist says. "Dont worry about it!" King Cold says."All is good as long as those pesky heroes dont find us here. "Cloning?!" Pan says confused. "Thats it I have had enough!!" Vegeta yells running into the open. "NO! VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Gohan yells. '''The guards then see Vegeta and readied their blasters.' "Hey Cold get a load of this!!!" Vegeta said as he shot a ki blast at King Cold. The ki blast is immediately blocked by the mysterious body guard and the rest of the Gang jumped into battle. Goku then ran toward King Cold,but was kicked in the face by the body guard.While Vegeta and the rest of the Z fighters fended off the gaurds. "Your pretty strong! This is going to be good!" Goku says getting in his fighting stance. "This wont last long." BG said. Goku then charged BG,but was easily punched in the face.BG then shot two ki blasts towards Goku that hit him in the back and spiraled him into a wall. "And your a Super Saiyan? Pethetic!" BG said as he headbutted Goku throught a wall,leading to outside. Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Story created by Kuzey457 Category:Fan Fiction created by Kuzey457 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Kuzey457 Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon